


A game of chess

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's been sleeping with robert for months everything gets exposed and they live happily ever after together ......or not what if all was not as it seemed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plotting with saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any mistakes

Chrissie had found out . She hated robert and aaron and everything .

Aaron spent the next few weeks in happy bliss or so robert thought 

Aaron pulled the hood over his head and got a taxi to Harrogate to meet his accomplice 

He hugs them instantly 

"I've missed you" he says nuzzling in there scent 

They smile and he pulls back "I know " they smile 

Aaron smiled before they dragged him up the stairs to there hotel room 

"You know I wish we could do this more you know how I like your company" aaron sighed sitting down at the desk when they got into said room 

The person pulled out the cola and rum and a larger out for aaron making themself the drink before unlidding Aaron's and handing it over

"I know but you know I like our little private chats , it's fun you know we've known each other for 3 1/2 years now and I couldn't imagine having another person like you in my life" 

They'd met after Jackson had died and this person had really comforted him , then they found out they knew a mutual idiot and started plotting , the guy was this persons friend , his name was jamie and aaron had gone to school with him , had an old grudge etc anyway in the end they'd destroyed this guys life , but he wasn't dead , so he lived in a living hell instead.

 

This wonderful person had helped him through all the rough and made him have a lust for revenge he'd never known and so , together they worked hard and trampled on anyone who hurt either aaron or Aaron's saviour .

Aaron just sat and drank his drink this plot had been in the making for a few months and now it was time for stage two


	2. Chapter 2

aaron said goodbye and went back home to emmerdale the morning after 

"Was he handsome" was all chas said as he 'sneaked' into the pub 

He spluttered "no" and it was true he wasn't 

Aaron met up with robert later that day kissing him 

"Mm" robert moaned as aaron pulled away 

"I wish we could do this more" robert breathed 

Aaron nodded and sat on Roberts lap kissing him again just as heatedly 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and aaron laid strewn across the bed legs intertwined in a comfortable post sex haze

"robert....." Aaron starts 

He looks across "yes aaron"

"I.......Katie's death you killed her didn't you"

Robert was taken aback "n-no I mean- if- I- it was an accident she slipped" he finished gulping 

"Robert" he says sadly 

"You pushed her why else would I need to have- you know"

Robert sighed covering his face 

"Whist do you want me to say yes alright I did it I pushed her , but I didn't know the floorboards were gonna break she fell, I didn't want her dead"

Aaron nodded "don't you get tired ? Of secrets I mean , me and you we've been having an affair for months , having SEX with someone else robert don't you just want to .....stop"

Robert nodded

What he didn't know was aaron had recorded the confessions


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron spent the next two months slowly doing little things to mess with robert , like making him fall in love with aaron. 

"I love you" robert had blurted out 

Aaron smiled and blushed "love you too you muppet" 

Robert had just spent that night with aaron kissing and sleeping, a first for the two.

Aaron had run out the next day to see his favourite person and no it wasn't robert.

"So how did it go" they asked they always asked after these trips 

"Good he said it he told me he loved me" aaron grinned 

They did too until they frowned "aaron ? You don't love him back do you" they asked 

He smiled genuinely "no" he replied firmly "I only have eyes for you , you changed my life" 

They smiled and kissed "well since that went so well I've got a treat for you" 

He grinned as they dragged him off to the bedroom in there newly Rented flat 

******************************************************************************

They'd spent the night together before they parted ways 

Aaron had arrived back to find chrissie doting over robert lovingly 

Aaron smirked why should he save robert from an obviously uncomfortable stance at the bar ? , not his fault , robert married her.

"Robert why don't you sit down I'll order the drinks" 

He nodded as chrissie walked over to aaron at the bar 

"Red Wine and a pint ?" Aaron offered knowing there order off by heart 

She smiled politely and nodded

"I'll bring em over" 

She nodded again and sat back down with robert


	4. Update !

Ok so no this isn't a chapter but I will update soon promise also any ideas as to who Aaron's 'accomplice' is ? I wanna know your thoughts I'm evil I know for not disclosing who it is but that's the point Mwahhahahah


	5. The saviour revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chap

Sorry it took so long I know my punctuation on this Is crap but I'm trying 

Aaron couldn't help but keep manipulate Robert in subtle ways , nothing specific , but little things.

And when he wasn't with Robert , he was with his gorgeous lover , his partner in crime .

It had been months now and his mum had finally caught on 

"Love don't go off on one but ...are you back with sugden" 

He does something she didn't expect , and grins 

"Yes and no" 

"What's that supposed to mean" she says angrily 

"Relax mum , I am but not for long , wait actually gimme a minute "

He called them then 

Aaron's saviour soon arrives and they go straight into a hug and a quick peck 

"Mum I want you to meet my actual partner , this is Rebecca" 

 

Dun dun dun hope you enjoyed chapter :)


	6. Rebecca and chas

Chas spluttered 

Rebecca ? But Aaron's gay and- 

"Mum" 

Aaron's voice made her snap back 

"Yes love sorry um hello" 

She smiled although she knew it looked kinda scary 

"Hey I'm Rebecca nice to FINALLY" she says looking at Aaron pointedly then back to chas

"Meet you" she finished before holding her hand out 

Chas shook uncertainly 

"Err tea ? coffee ?" 

She shook her head " just a glass of noir please" 

Chas nodded before muttering "it's Time to pull the gin out I think" 

Aaron chuckled hearing it 

"Beer please mam" he shouted as she left 

"I'm not your slave Aaron" she called making Aaron laugh 

Aaron led Rebecca to sit down and put his arm round her 

"How is it going " she asked 

Aaron nodded and pecked her forhead 

"Good" 

Rebecca nodded as Chas arrived with the wine , aarons beer and her gin 

"So....how did this start" 

Chas wasn't gonna beat around the bush she wanted to know right now why chrissie sugdens lookalike was dating her son when he was gay and sleeping with Robert sugden

"we met 4 years ago in err school reunion was it Aaron" 

He nodded 

"Hit it off instantly and yeah that was it" 

Her mouth dropped 4 years ? 

"BUT YOUR GAY" she blurted out 

"Correct" Aaron agreed 

She frowned 

Then he laughed at her face "look yes I'm still gay but I'm straight for becca ok ? She is the only person I want" 

She nodded "but your sure" she couldn't help but ask 

"Yes mam" he rolled his eyes and grabbed his FIANCÉES ringed finger 

She went wide eyed before grinning an hugging them both 

"You hurt him and I'll have your guts for garters got it" 

Rebecca laughed and nodded 

Chas cleared her throat 

"So what was that earlier" 

He rolled his eyes "you can say it mum Robert she knows" 

She went wide eyed again 

"What how !" 

"I did say I'm not with him didn't I look we made a plan we wanted to just make him pay for everything he's done and here we are" 

She sighed "revenge Aaron please be careful I love you too much to see you in prison again" 

He nodded sadly "I know" 

Just then Victoria came in 

"Chrissie ! What are you doing here" 

She gulped looking at Aaron before nodding she knew the game 

"Vic I just came to talk to Aaron about a car and Chas said to have a drink here we are I better be off anyway" 

She got up and turned to Aaron 

"I'll send you the info" he said 

She nodded 

"Bye" she said before walking off 

Victoria had just finished work earlier when she saw Robert 

"I didn't know chas and chrissie were so buddy" 

He frowned 

"There not" 

She frowned 

"Oh ? But she was here earlier" 

He frowned harder now 

"No she wasn't she's in a convention in New York" 

Then it hit him 

Rebecca .....


End file.
